poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Son of the Overlord
Son of the Overlord is a crossover film based on Ninjago Season 7: The Hands of Time, Kung Fu Panda, The LEGO Batman Movie, Wishology!: The Big Beginning, The Exciting Middle Part, and The Final Ending, and Avengers: Infinity War and a following movie of the Overlord trilogy. Summary With the Overlord returning along with the Preeminent, Lord Vortech, and their evil alliance, Gorog, the Overlord's son is ready to begin his dark purpose to follow his footsteps. Only Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Twilight Sparkle, Laval, Lloyd Garmadon, Gandalf, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Batman, Omi and their friends can defeat them and save the universe. Plot The Overlord returns to the present/Gorog's plan It was a dark crustal evening, the Overlord has returned to the present after his close encounter. Little did he realized, the First Spinjitzu Master followed him as he left to warn the others. Meanwhile, Gorog begins to make his plan in search of his father with his mother, the Preeminent, Lord Vortech and their evil alliance including the Sons of Garmadon. Keeping the powerful items in good hands/The fight with the Overlord Meanwhile, Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Twilight Sparkle, Laval, Lloyd Garmadon, Gandalf, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Batman, and their friends were trying to keep the Sword of Sanctuary, the Realm Crystal, the Elements of Harmony, the Pillars' historical artifacts, the Golden Weapons, and the Time Blades in good hands. Just then, they've encountered the Overlord once again as they tried to keep the items away from him. Just as the Overlord grabbed the Forward Time Blade, he hit Mistmane just before she grabbed it from him as he took off. Making Mistmane a few years younger/The Overlord reunites with Gorog Suddenly, Mistmane was aging rapidly. With quick thinking, SpongeBob used the Reversal Time Blade and made Mistmane a few years younger. As for the Overlord, he reunites with his son, Gorog as the Preeminent, Lord Vortech and his lackeys came together to welcome him back. The Overlord family reunion/Gorog explained his idea to his father Then, the Overlord was enjoying his family reunion. Soon, Gorog begins to explain his idea to his father by having Twilight and her friends join the dark side one by one as he agreed. The Heylin alliance arrived/All and the corrupt ones of Equestria joined in Just as they were about to make plans, the Heylin alliance, Heylin Jack Spicer, Wuya, Heylin Chase Young, Hannibal Roy Bean, the Ying-Ying Bird, Katnappé, Le Mime, Tubbimura, Cyclops, Vlad, Mala Mala Jong, PandaBubba, Gigi, Sibini, Chameleon-Bot, Dyris, and Heylin Monk Guan who came to join the Overlord. As for Abacus Cinch, Flim and Flam, Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron, his henchponies, Suri Polomare, the Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze, Wind Rider, Svengallop and Gladmane, they came to join as well in order to succeed their revenge. Vitruvius made up a new prophecy/The heroic alliance started a new quest Meanwhile, Vitruvius made up a new prophecy about the Dragon Warrior, the Bikini Bottom 6, the Mane 10, the Apprentice 12, the Pillars of Old Equestria, the Zebrican Herd, the Four Specials and their alliance, the 8 Heroes of Chima, the 9 Ninjas of Ninjago, and the 5 Elemental Xiaolin Warriors coming together to lead the resistance and defeat all evil. With the heroes agreed to the prophecy Vitruvius made up, they gathered the Zebrican Herd and started a new quest to find the Xiaolin Warriors of Water, Earth, Fire, Wind and Grass. Arriving at the Xiaolin Temple/Meeting with Omi and all of his friends So, the heroes arrived at the Xiaolin Temple and met with Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, Ping Pong, and their friends, Dojo Kanojo Cho, Master Fung, Grand Master Dashi, Master Monk Guan, Jermaine, Chucky Choo, Chase Young and Jack Spicer. Showing the Shen Gong Wu/The Overlord tries to get Twilight to join the dark side Then, Omi and his friends showed them the Shen Gong Wu to possess as the heroes agreed to use them wisely as they did. Meanwhile with the Overlord's evil alliance, Acronix and Krux created the Anacondrai Spawn for Gorog to command. Just as the Overlord tried to get Twilight to join the dark side, she'd refused as she and the other heroes retreated into hiding. The Phantom Zone/Gorog meets the Worlds' Greatest Villains of All Time At the Phantom Zone, Gorog gathered the Worlds' Greatest Villains of All Time from the LEGO Dimensions such as Agent Smith and his clones, Bruce the Great White Shark, Daleks, General Zod, the Gremlins, King Kong, the Kraken, Lord Vampyre, Lord Voldemort, Medusa, the Mummy, Sauron's Eye of Sauron, the Skeletons, the Swamp Creature, the Tyrannosaurus rex, the Velociraptors, the Wicked Witch of the West, and her Flying Monkeys to carry on his dark purpose that his father started many days before his existence. While they come together with the Overlord, Nadakhan asked if he's ready to make his first three wishes. As Gorog makes his first wish, he was granted a new Iron Doom of his own called the Mega Iron Doom. The heroes and allies begin their training/Po, Lloyd and Omi side by side Meanwhile, Lloyd, Po, Omi, SpongeBob, Twilight, Laval, Gandalf, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Batman, and their friends started training each other in order to defeat the Overlord's army. As for Po, Lloyd and Omi, they trained each other hard side by side. Omi and his friends join the mission/Witnessing the Gorgonites Then, Omi and his friends agreed to join their new friends on the mission. Along the way, they witnessed the Gorgonites, Archer, Troglokhan, Ocula, Insaniac, Slamfist, Punch-It & Scratch-It, Stench, Nibble, Flatchoo, and Mimic as they lead them to Gorgon. Showing them around their camp/Harumi has returned and reformed Then, Archer and his Gorgonites showed them around their camp. Just as they settled in, Harumi was there but as a different adversary to Lloyd. Just as she explained how wrong she was, the First Spinjitzu Master met up with the heroes and their allies. As for ShadoWind, he was its own being and became an admirer of Spinlyn. Harumi apologized to Lloyd and his friends/Encountering Mr. E Harumi then apologized to Lloyd and his friends for all the cruel things she's done, they forgave her for everything she had done was wrong. Suddenly, Mr. E came out of nowhere and attack until Arnold the Cyberman buzz out his circuit. P.I.X.A.L. and Starlight reprogrammed Mr. E/Learning the Magic of Friendship Then, P.I.X.A.L. and Starlight work their technology and magic to reprogram Mr. E and to fight for the side of good. Soon, he started to learn the Magic of Friendship from his frenemies and new friends. The Overlord and his evil alliance attacked/They wanted Twilight and her friends Just then, the Overlord and his evil alliance came out of nowhere and attack the camp with the Gorgonites hiding. With the heroes struggling to fight back, the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord continued their fight. At first, the Overlord has the upper hand, but the inner chi gives the First Spinjitzu Master the strength to fight back and end the fight with the Overlord. Just as the rest of the heroes were getting weaker, Twilight realized that the Overlord only wanted her and her friends as they surrendered. When they were kept as prisoners, Gorog made his second wish that his family would had infinite wishes. At last, his wish was granted. Rescuing the Mane 10/Escaping from the Sons of Garmadon/Saving the royalties Then, Po, SpongeBob, Laval, Lloyd, Gandalf, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Omi, and the others started a rescue mission for Twilight and her friends. Ultra Violet and Killow attempt to overthrow the Overlord as he grew angry at them as he placed them in charge at mopping. Then, the rescue mission starts. Just as the Sons of Garmadon and Iron Baron began the chase, Lloyd and the Ninjas saved the royalties of Equestria and beyond from imprisonment. Making new plans to fight back the villains/The Rise of Lord Garmadon Meanwhile, Lloyd, Po, Laval, Omi, and their friends were making plans to fight back the Overlord and his evil alliance. Just then, the Overlord's dark power has created Lord Garmadon. Lloyd and Harumi's relationship being reborn/Missing her loving caring parents After her reformation, Harumi told Lloyd how much she loved him and always wanted to make up with him. Then, she begins to miss her loving caring parents very much after her defeat. The Anacondrai Spawn invading/Archer and the Gorgonites came to the rescue Meanwhile, the Anacondrai Spawn are started to invade the camp for their attempt to conquer. As for Archer, he confined the other Gorgonites to fight back and help their friends as they came to the rescue. The Rise of Harumi the Lady Iron Dragon/Mr. E's sacrifice Then, Harumi rises up as the Lady Iron Dragon. Just then, Mr. E risked his life to save her from Ultra Violet and Killow trying their attempt to kill her. Despite the firepower, the ship keeps going and Mr. E remains in his seat even as the explosions blow chunks of his body away. Suddenly, the Mega Iron Doom was about to destroy space and time. Mr. E then mutters "Ninja... never... quit." as he sacrificed himself and disabled the Mega Iron Doom. Continuing the battle against the evil alliance/Begin the Silent Fist again Frustrated, Gorog wished for a stronger Mega Iron Doom that contains the Dark Fists, Dark Realm Crystal, Dark Sword, and Dark Elements of Disharmony. Just as his wish was granted, he begins his attack as Po, SpongeBob and Lloyd begin their Silent Fist at it until it was out of charge. The heroes then fought off the Anacondrai Spawn as well. Unknown to them, the Mega Iron Doom begins to recharge. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Plankton try to destroy the Colossi by luring it to a giant deep hole and fell out of site forever. At first, it looked like they succeeded, but then the Colossi self-reassembled itself into a more monstrous appearance of itself with razor-sharp fingers and teeth. Firstbourne came to the rescue, she started to protect the innocence. Taking down the villains one by one/Capturing a lot as prisoners Then, the heroes were willing to take down the villains one by one and captured as prisoners. The Colossi was on the rampage when the Shacktron had to stop it. The Colossi and the Shacktron fought a long battle until the Shacktron destroyed the Colossi for good. Bringing out the Golden Fleece/Reviving Harumi's parents After that, Stygian brought out the Golden Fleece and use its power to revive Harumi's parents, the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago. It was a happy moment for her, she was grateful to Stygian's passion. The Final Battle against the Overlord's army/An Old Score to settle But it's not over yet, as our heroes begin their final battle against the Overlord's evil alliance. The Overlord gains the upper hand in the battle by using his infinite wishes to finished them off, until the First Spinjitzu Master stood up to him as well as Wu and Garmadon against Gorog. It was a long battle, but they finally defeated them as Star Swirl and Twilight opened the portal to the Dark Island and banish them and their followers for good. Rebuilding Mr. E/All dark ones on the Dark Side of Ninjago/A Happy Ending Then, Dr. Hooves, Gyro Gearloose, Sunburst, and P.I.X.A.L. started rebuilding Mr. E and succeeded as Starlight worked her magic regaining his memory of the past. Soon, all dark and cruel were banished on the Dark Side of Ninjago, the Dark Island, where no evil of it could ever escape until the balance of good and evil is shifted. At last, there was so much rejoicing for our heroes saving Equestria and Ninjago once again. Just before Firstbourne returns to her realm, she allowed the Ultra Dragon to stay in Dragon Lands. Scenes #The Overlord returns to the present/Gorog's plan #Keeping the powerful items in good hands/The fight with the Overlord #Making Mistmane a few years younger/The Overlord reunites with Gorog #The Overlord family reunion/Gorog explained his idea to his father #The Heylin alliance arrived/All and the corrupt ones of Equestria joined in #Vitruvius made up a new prophecy/The heroic alliance started a new quest #Arriving at the Xiaolin Temple/Meeting with Omi and all of his friends #Showing the Shen Gong Wu/The Overlord tries to get Twilight to join the dark side #The Phantom Zone/Gorog meets the Worlds' Greatest Villains of All Time #The heroes and allies begin their training/Po, Lloyd and Omi side by side #Omi and his friends join the mission/Witnessing the Gorgonites #Showing them around their camp/Harumi has returned and reformed #Harumi apologized to Lloyd and his friends/Encountering Mr. E #P.I.X.A.L. and Starlight reprogrammed Mr. E/Learning the Magic of Friendship #The Overlord and his evil alliance attacked/They wanted Twilight and her friends #Rescuing the Mane 10/Escaping from the Sons of Garmadon/Saving the royalties #Making new plans to fight back the villains/The Rise of Lord Garmadon #Lloyd and Harumi's relationship being reborn/Missing her loving caring parents #The Anacondrai Spawn invading/Archer and the Gorgonites came to the rescue #The Rise of Harumi the Lady Iron Dragon/Mr. E's sacrifice #Continuing the battle against the evil alliance/Begin the Silent Fist again #Taking down the villains one by one/Capturing a lot as prisoners #Bringing out the Golden Fleece/Reviving Harumi's parents #The Final Battle against the Overlord's army/An Old Score to settle for good #Rebuilding Mr. E/All dark ones on the Dark Side of Ninjago/A Happy Ending